


Clareguilty's Kinktober 2018 Part 3

by ClareGuilty



Series: Clareguilty's Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Clareguilty, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks, Massage, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, ass worship, distracted sex, smiles/laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is the last 11 days of Kinktober 2018 from myTumblr!





	1. Spanking/Ass Worship | Jack Morrison/Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Overwatch agent reader  
>  Word Count: 678  
> Rating: Explicit | No Warnings**

Tension in the air raised goosebumps on your skin. You nervously looked to the floor, shuffling on your feet. A stern gaze bored into you from across the desk. “You need to be taught a lesson.” The Strike Commander decided. You looked up from your feet. Jack was leaned back in his chair, posture wide and eyes shining with something mischievous.

“Yes, sir.” You nodded. Commander Morrison was right.

He patted his lap lightly, that same gleam in his brilliant blue eyes. You nodded silently and moved around the desk to sit on his thigh. One of Jack’s hands grabbed a fistful of your ass, kneading the flesh appreciatively. “Even good girls need to be punished.” He said definitively, “Isn’t that right, Agent?” He brushed a strand of hair out of your face and tapped a finger under your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” Your voice was small. You wanted to please Jack, and you hated when he was disappointed in you.

“Why don’t you bend over for me?” It wasn’t a question. You leaned over his desk, bracing on your elbows. Jack let out a heavy breath and ran his hands over your ass. You gasped as he yanked your pants down to your knees. Jack’s hands returned, warm and rough against the soft flesh. “You have such a good ass, Agent.” He placed a wet kiss on the left side, then the right. You lured yourself into a false sense of security from his teasing because the first swat of his palm caused you to yelp.

Jack soothed the spot he had just spanked with a gentle kiss. You were ready for the next hit, but it didn’t ease the pain any. A choked whine broke free from your lips, and Jack chuckled at the sound. The next several strikes of his palm reduced you to a shivering mess. You knew you were dripping down your thighs from nothing more than Jack’s punishment.

“Look at you, bright red and soaking wet.” Jack began kissing the marks he had left on your skin, trailing his affection down the backs of your thighs and up the small of your back. You were desperate for him to press his mouth to your dripping sex, but he never did. His tongue traced every inch of skin except where you wanted him to.

“Please, Sir,” You begged.

“Please what? You have to be more specific than that, Agent.” You could hear the grin in Jack’s voice, feel the curl of his lips against your ass.

“Please touch me, Sir.”

Jack trailed a fingertip gently over your slit, gathering the slick there. You pressed your hips back to meet him, only to receive another swat. “Don’t move.” He ordered. You heard the rustling of fabric and the sound of a zipper before Jack’s heavy cock rested on your ass.

It took every ounce of your will not to grind back against him, but Jack took the lead anyways, gripping your ass and grinding his thick cock between your thighs. He quickly became slick with your arousal. You wished he would push into you, fill you, but he continued his steady pace between your legs. As he thrust, he continued to squeeze and slap your ass.

You were moaning and shaking, laying flat against the wood of Jack’s desk as he got himself off. He became rougher as his climax built, leaving angry red handprints and deep crescents from his fingernails. He came with a low moan, spilling over your ass and thighs.

You were thankful for the gentle care with which he cleaned you up. He wiped his seed from your skin and lifted you back into his lap. You whined softly as he pulled your head to his chest and rubbed your shoulders. To your surprise, Jack’s fingers slipped between your legs, working steadily to bring you to orgasm.

Jack held you for several more minutes, brushing his lips along your hairline and rocking you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	2. Strength/Against a Wall | McCree/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral!  
>  **Word Count: 670  
>  Rating: Explicit | Mention of Injury****

You shouldn’t have survived. Either of you. McCree had tackled you to the ground to save you from a sniper shot, and then Genji had deflected a barrage of fire aimed at the both of you. The mission seemed to only get worse from there. A bullet had grazed your thigh, and you were pretty sure McCree had taken the butt of a heavy rifle straight to his ribs.

He didn’t seem too perturbed by it because you didn’t even make it to the med bay once you were back on base. Instead, McCree dragged you back to his quarters and cracked a biotic field for the both of you. The soft yellow glow eased every ounce of soreness in your body.

Your back hit the wall as McCree crowded into your space, bracketing you with his arms. His lips found yours in a clumsy, passionate kiss.

“Thought I was goin’ to lose you,” He said between kisses, “Thought we were done for.”

“But we’re fine,” You assured him. Your fingers tangled in his beard. His hips met yours, grinding into you and pressing you even further back against the wall. Large hands roamed your body, uncertain as to whether to grab your hips, your ass, your chest. You tried to grab at him, only to have your hands pinned to your sides.

McCree undressed the both of you more quickly than you thought possible. You checked his chest, looking for bruising or injury. He performed a similar check on you. Both of you seemed satisfied. You had seen each other on the brink of death, a few scratches were nothing to worry about. Tentatively, you reached again to touch him. McCree grabbed your wrists and tutted.

“Guess we’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way.” He drawled, expertly looping his belt around your wrists and securing your hands behind your back. You struggled against the bonds to no avail.

The wall pressed against your back and arms, as though McCree was trying to push you into it. His whole body covered yours, shielding you beneath him. This was where you could keep each other safe. He pinched your nipples, and you gasped. Expertly, McCree spit onto his fingers and slipped his hands between your legs to press his fingers into you.

Your knees threatened to give out as he furiously worked you to orgasm on two of his large fingers. You squirmed and whined beneath him, but he held you still with his free arm. As you came hard around him, you began to slip. McCree lifted you up, hooking your thighs around his waist and supporting you on his arm.

The feeling of his cock pressing into you made you wish your hands were free, so you could claw at his shoulders and pull at his hair. Instead, you just squirmed against the wall and tossed your head from side to side. McCree pounded into you without mercy, leaving rough bites across your skin as he drank in your presence. You were here. You were his. You were alive. The two of you had been through so many close calls at this point you knew when he just needed to remind himself that you were alive in his arms, that you could feel him.

And he felt so good. You let yourself be pounded into the wall, arms pulled together, baring your chest to McCree’s teeth and tongue.

He finished inside you with a groan, rutting through his climax before taking you in his arms and laying you on the bed. His fingers returned, stroking you to your own end as his seed leaked out of you.

The belt was released from your wrists and you felt your shoulders scream in protest as you curled your arms in front of you. McCree cracked another biotic field before laying beside you; his hands massaging blood back to your wrist as the biotics continued to heal your leg as well as the new bites across your neck and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	3. Massage | Mercy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral  
>  Word Count: 620  
> Rating: Explicit | No Warnings**

Being an agent of Overwatch had its upsides and downsides.

Upside: Getting to travel across the globe to help others and save lives.

Downside: The physical strain that put on your body.

Upside: Getting massages from your cute doctor girlfriend to alleviate that strain.

Downside: Wanting to return the favor, but not knowing how.

Angela, ever so sweet, offered to teach you the best way to give a relaxing massage when you brought this concern up with her. She seemed excited that you wanted to learn, and you found it adorable how enthusiastic she was to teach you.

She decided the best first step would be to show you. You didn’t have any complaints about that. Angela’s hands were magic. She spread a warm massage oil across your taught and strained muscles before expertly kneading out all of the tension and soreness. She spoke as she worked, telling you specifically which muscles she was targeting and how she was applying pressure. You did your best to memorize everything she was saying.

Her strong fingers had the adverse effect of making you very turned on. You knew she could tell how she was affecting you, and you knew she was teasing you. Her fingers would slip between your thighs, kneading the sensitive flesh there but never touching where you wanted her to. She paid a considerable amount of attention to your chest once she had finished your back, and you knew it was because she wanted to rile you up more. You fully intended to get revenge once it was her turn to lie under your hands.

You stood from the bed feeling lose limbed and dizzy with arousal. You took a few moments to hydrate and walk around before trading places.

Angela’s voice guided you through the same process she had just shown you. You listened for the quiet breaths and slight tremors in her voice that indicated how well you were doing. As you worked the oil into her soft skin, you took the time to tease her just as she had teased you. Angela’s voice became desperate and whiny as you continued. You knew every spot that would drive her wild, and you used that knowledge to your advantage.

A sense of satisfaction filled you as Angela became a limp, boneless mess on the bed. Her cheeks were flushed as you massaged her chest, taking liberties with pinching and rolling her firm nipples. You trailed your hands down between her legs, proud to see she was dripping with slick from your relentless teasing.

You spread her legs, working the muscles of her thighs and rubbing at the sensitive flesh near her sex. Angela cried out as you slipped two fingers inside her, curling them delightfully as your other hand continued its work. You became more enthusiastic, pressing your fingers more insistently and increasing your pace. The reward was worth it; Angela gushed across your hand with a loud cry, heaving and moaning as you refused to let up.

You knelt down on the bed between her legs, pressing your lips to her clit and swiping your tongue through her wet folds. She cried out yet again and clamped her thighs around your legs. You worked dutifully, swirling your tongue in a way you knew she liked and sucking her clit into your mouth. The second gush of arousal over your lips was quite a shock as she came again.

You sat back on your feet and wiped the wetness on your lips to the back of your hand. Angela was staring at you wide-eyed, and you returned her stunned expression with a smug grin. It felt good to finally be able to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	4. Cuddling/Size Difference | Roadhog/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral  
>  Word Count: 638  
> Rating: Explicit | No Warnings**

Roadhog was soft. You wouldn’t think so just by looking at the man, ragged and dusty, scarred and dressed in leather and spikes. It was hard to believe a man like Mako would be the kind of guy to pull you closer as you nestled yourself in his large arms, that he would cradle you to his chest and brush his lips across the tip of your nose. He was a soft man, but only to you.

Laying on his chest, you listened to his steady heartbeat and ragged breaths. His large, rough fingers rested on the small of your back. These were the hours that mattered, the calm, quiet times.  
Mako treasured you, sought to protect you and shield you from the grim realities of his world. You looked up to him, saw in him safety and strength that eased the pain of your hard life.

You raised your head from the soft expanse of his chest, raising an eyebrow as Mako met your questioning gaze, “What do you say? Ready to go again?”  
Your body had just reached the equilibrium that follows the post orgasm drop, and you were eager to find the high of climax again. Mako chuckled beneath you, the sound bellowing through his body and yours where they were pressed together.

Even splayed over his belly, your feet couldn’t quite reach the ground, a situation caused both by your small stature and Mako’s immense size. Mako helped you shift positions by lifting you off of him and setting you back down on his thighs. His large hands could cage most of your chest, and you always felt a sense of awe knowing that Mako could simply move you about as though you weighed nothing.

You were still slick and ready from round one, and Mako held you steady as you began the slow process of sinking onto his cock. It had taken a considerable amount of time and dedication for you to be able to ride him like this. Even now, the stretch as he filled you bordered on painful. You felt as though you could be torn apart.

Mako waited patiently until you had sunk down to the base, hips meeting at last. You took some time to adjust, rubbing your belly and feeling the hardness that filled you completely. Finally, you rolled your hips. Mako groaned and raised a large hand to rest on your head. You let his fingers trail down the side of your face before taking one of the large digits between your lips. Even his fingers were huge.

It wasn’t long before you were desperately trying to bounce on Mako’s cock, unable to find leverage on the massive length. Mako took the lead, grabbing your waist and ass with his large hands and forcing you up and down his cock. You let him control the pace, gripping his arms and breathing heavily as he slammed into just the right spot on every thrust.

You came with a cry, reduced to a shivering, limp mess held up only by Mako’s firm grip. He continued to move you on his cock, chasing his own end. You clawed into his stomach, desperate to release the tension of overstimulation.

Mako came inside you with a low growl, pressing your hips against his as he finished. You felt so full, fuller than ever before. Your eyes rolled back as you collapsed against Mako’s belly, completely worn out from your second go.

Mako pulled out of you slowly but was unable to ease the overwhelming sensation that wracked your body as he did. You felt his release spill out of you, warm and dripping over his thighs. The feeling of fullness subsided slowly, and you fell asleep easily listening to the pounding of Mako’s heart and the familiar tremor of his shaky breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	5. Cuddling/Size Difference | Roadhog/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral  
>  Word Count: 685  
> Rating: Explicit | No Warning**

You returned to your quarters from the med bay early in the evening. Angela had loaded you up with armfuls of supplements and electrolyte water and warned you to take it easy for the rest of the night. You deposited these provisions in a pile on the coffee table, lounging on the couch in a similarly disordered heap.

The door slid open a few minutes later and you started out of your doze in surprise. You didn’t expect anyone home for the next several hours. Both Jack and Gabe usually worked late into the night these days, and you had grown accustomed to spending your evenings alone.

To your astonishment, two men filed through the door, sharing smiles and helping each other undress and clean up. Gabe helped Jack out of his coat, hanging the large blue garment on its designated hook. Jack began putting Gabe’s things away, setting each item exactly where it belonged. You were happy to see three pairs of boots, two large and one small, lined up by the door.

Jack descended upon you in seconds, scooping you into his arms and peppering kisses all across your face. Gabe plopped down on the now open couch cushion, arms wide to encompass the both of you.

“This is a nice surprise,” You smiled, “What has you two home so early and in such a good mood?”

“We heard you weren’t feeling well so we decided to take the evening off and stay with you.” Jack cradled you close. “What did Angela say?” He asked.

“She told me to stay hydrated and not to wear myself out doing anything, but with the both of you here, I may be taking part in some _strenuous_ activities.” You giggled and pulled Jack in for a kiss, one hand reaching back to grab at Gabe’s chest.

“Hold on now,” Gabe warned, “We want you to get better. Jack and I may have to ensure that you stay relaxed.” You couldn’t miss the double meaning in his voice.

“Is it too early for bed?” You asked, eyes pleading.

“Not at all, sweetheart.” Jack carried you to the bedroom. Gabe grabbed an armful of water bottles and vitamins and followed after.

You stripped down the second Jack laid you on the mattress. As you leaned back on the king-sized bed, you admired the way Jack pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his back muscles, the way Gabe left several sweet kisses over Jack’s shoulders. Jack’s hands pulled down Gabriel’s pants. Gabe’s arms wrapped around Jack’s chest.

The two of them slid into bed, sandwiching you between their chests.

“One rule:” Gabe said, “You have to stay relaxed. No working too hard.” He pointed a finger at you. You nodded in understanding.

Jack claimed your chest, kissing and sucking at your nipples in desperation. You gasped at the ferocity in his affection. Gabe began kissing along your jaw, trailing down your neck and shoulders. One of his hands settled between your legs, teasing and stroking you.

“I love the way you feel,” Gabe whispered, “The way you taste.”

“They way you come undone beneath us,” Jack added, punctuating his praise with a pinch of your nipple. It was overwhelming. All you knew was the feeling of being pressed between the strong bodies of your lovers, the praise and pleasure they drowned you in.

You came over Gabe’s hands with a cry that found itself muffled by Jack’s lips. Gabe wasted no time, sliding down the bed to plant himself between your legs and bring you to another orgasm with just his tongue. Jack moved so that he caged your entire body with his, holding you close as you shook beneath him.

Gabe pulled back from you with a spit-slicked smile. You felt him leave the bed and return with a bottle of electrolyte water. He and Jack weren’t satisfied until you had chugged the entire thing. They rewarded your healthy habits with showers of kisses and sweet whispers, folding in around you and holding you until you were ready for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	6. Smiles/Laughter | Hanzo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral  
>  Word Count: 664  
> Rating: General | My first non-NSFW Kinktober lmao**

“Hah! I did it!” You cheered. There, 30 meters away, an arrow was embedded in the edge of a target.

Hanzo cracked a small smile beside you; you guess he was more amused by your horrible aim than your apparent success at hitting the target. It had taken you nearly a dozen tries to even hit the target like this.

“Yes, yes you did.” He agreed. Hanzo had seemed ecstatic when you had expressed interest in learning archery. The two of you now spent long hours practicing, him showing off his flawless skills and you struggling to draw the bow completely.

You threw your arms around Hanzo in excitement. You had been trying to hit the target for weeks, and the moment had finally come. Hanzo returned the hug, much to your surprise. “I’m proud of you, _hime_.” The urge to lean into the embrace overwhelmed you, and you buried your face in Hanzo’s chest.

“What do you say we try one more before heading inside for the day?” He suggested. You scampered back to line up with the target.

“Let the dragon consume you!” You yelled with a giggle, spinning on your toes before loosing another arrow. The bolt sailed through the air, missing the target by several meters. Overcome by giggles, you fell to the ground.

Hanzo appeared above you, extending a hand to help you up. You grabbed his arm and clambered to your feet. You returned the bow to him with a bow and a ‘thank you’.

A flash of blue by your ankles made you jump. A small dragon, only two feet in length, was winding between your legs. “Oh, hello,” You greeted, “Did you like my archery?” The dragon trilled and spiraled up your leg, coming to a rest on your shoulder.

“Let us go inside,” Hanzo ushered you and the dragon back towards the house.

The dragon stuck around for the rest of the evening, nudging at your hand and frequently tripping you. Luckily, Hanzo was there to catch you every time.

“It is very rare for the dragons to be so attached to someone who isn’t a member of the family.” Hanzo mused as the small, magical reptile coiled in your lap. You were sitting between Hanzo’s legs as the two of you watched a movie.

“I’m flattered.” You gently patted the tiny tufts between the dragon’s horns.

“Now that I think about it,” Hanzo pulled you closer to him, “You seem an awful lot like a member of the family to me.”

Your skin flushed and your heart raced. You were grateful Hanzo couldn’t see your face, though you knew he could hear your breathing hitch. Hanzo wasn’t usually one to be affectionate or forward.

“What if,” His lips brushed your neck, “You became an official member of the Shimada clan?” His arms were strong and comforting around you, loving and tender.

“Am I worthy to be a part of the family?” You asked, “I don’t think I deserve such an honor.”

“ _Hime_ ,” Hanzo chided, “Is the Shimada family worthy enough for you? Do we deserve the honor to have you? Would you grant me this wish?”

“Of course,” You said, tears streaming down your face, “Of course I do, Hanzo. I love you.” A huge smile had spread across your features and you shook with sobs of joy.

“And I love you, _Hime_ ,” Hanzo kissed you deeply.

The dragon in your lap began to glow brightly. You both looked down to where the creature began swirling around your hand. To your surprise, the dragon became even smaller, small enough to just wrap around your finger. You gasped as the blue light began to dim, the spirit dragon stilled and extinguished at the base of your finger.

“No,” You whispered, terrified.

“Do not be afraid,” Hanzo clasped your hand in his own. His eyes held no fear, only awe.

You pried your hand away and inspected your finger. The dragon was still there, shining silver and flawless. A ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	7. Pet Play/Praise Kink | Genji/Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Male!  
>  Word Count: 640  
> Rating: Explicit | No Warnings**

The bell on your collar jingled as you turned your head to watch Genji cross the room. The corners of his lips turned up at the sound, proud of his pet. You were sitting on the bed while he undressed and removed his armor.

You had spent the last several hours wearing the collar, feeling the safety of you master’s ownership resting against your neck. The ears on your head were a symbol of his affection to you, the bell a sign of your devotion. You would do anything to please your master.

“Come here, _koneko_ ,” Genji ordered as he approached the bed. You scrambled to meet him, kneeling before where he stood. His hand reached out to scratch at your scalp, just behind the fuzzy ears that rested atop your head. The sensation was relaxing, affectionate. You keened and leaned into the touch. “Would you like a treat?” Genji asked. You nodded eagerly.

Genji presented his cock to you, and you eagerly leaned forward to lap at the tip. Genji’s cock was beautiful, thick and robust. Your master let you wrap your lips around his cock, rewarding you with gentle strokes over your hair. “Good kitten,” He praised as you sucked him off. You bobbed and licked and sucked on his length, desperate to please Genji, to make him feel good.

Genji responded with heavy sighs, soft moans, and tiny thrusts of his hips into your mouth. It made you happy to know he was enjoying this. You worked twice as hard, pulling every trick you knew to ensure that your master was happy.

“That’s enough, _koneko_ ,” Genji pulled you off his cock. “Turn around for me, I want that sweet ass of yours.”

You turned eagerly, wiggling your ass as Genji gripped your hips. He smiled appreciatively and gave your cock a few short strokes, teasing you. His fingers knew every inch of your pleasure, every twist of his wrist and squeeze of his fingers that would reduce you to a sobbing, dripping mess. You let out an open-mouthed moan.

Genji’s tongue met your ass, working expertly to drive you insane. There was nothing you could do but whine as he ate you out. “You taste so good, koneko,” he said, licking a long stripe along your entrance. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” You whined, also desperate to be filled by your master’s cock.

He continued to work you with his hand and tongue until you were begging for him.  
“Please, Master,” You moaned, “Please fuck me.” If Genji didn’t fuck you right then, you were sure your heart would stop. You could swear you had never been his desperate before.

Genji’s cock pressed into you slowly. The stretch was both the most satisfying feeling, but also managed to drive you even more crazy. Not only did you want to be filled, you wanted to be _fucked_. You wiggled you hips and pressed back against him, encouraging him to be rougher. He got the message. Strong fingers gripped your hips and Genji pounded into you without mercy. You mewled as he brushed against just the right spot every few thrusts.

“Master,” You gasped. You were close. Genji sensed this, because one of his hands reached to stroke your leaking cock. It was all too much.

You spilled into Genji’s palm with a sharp cry. He continued to fuck you relentlessly until he had spilled inside you.

“Thank you, Master,” You said softly as he pulled away. You couldn’t hear the ninja as he moved away from the bed, and for a second you were afraid. The fear subsided when he returned to clean you up.

“You were so good, _koneko_ ,” He comforted you, “I’m so proud.” Strong arms pulled you into his embrace, gentle kisses landing on the top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	8. Distracted Sex | Junkrat/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral  
>  Word Count: 670  
> Rating Explicit | No Warnings**

Jamison had been working nonstop for nearly six hours. Thanks to your constant reminders, he was fed and hydrated, but you were starting to feel antsy about how much time he had spent hunched over his workbench, screwdriver in hand.

“Jamie, I’m bored,” You whined.

“Sorry, luv,” He said, not even looking up, “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

You knew that ‘a minute’ meant nearly another hour, so you decided to take things into your own hands. Jamison was likely to forget you were even in the room if you didn’t constantly remind him; somehow, he managed to tune out the constant racket you made as you poked around his shop. If you didn’t take action now, you would spend another length of time waiting idly by while he worked in a hyper-focused daze.

Tugging your shirt over your head, you sidled up behind Jamison, running your hands over his lean muscles. “Jamie~,” You sang in his ear, “Pay attention to me~” You could feel him tense where your skin pressed together. You had caught him off guard. The moment of hesitation was enough time for you to move around to his front, blocking his view of whatever he was working on with your body.

Your distraction worked. Jamison set the screwdriver down in favor of kissing you deeply, his calloused and grimy hands leaving smudged trails down your chest where he groped you.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” He breathed, “Let me make it up to you.” Jamison lifted you in his arms and laid you back over a different table, one not littered with scraps and screws. He wasted no time pulling your pants down and unfastening his own trousers. You giggled at the feeling of his light stubble brushing your inner thighs as he prepared you with his tongue. You were thankful that he wiped his hands off on a clean rag before slipping two fingers inside you, opening you up for him.

Everything seemed to fall into place as Jamison thrust inside you, rolling his hips in a practiced motion that hit you in all the right spots. You moaned and ran your hands lovingly along his arms and shoulders. After a few moments, you looked up to see Jamison staring into the distance, lost in thought though his rhythm didn’t falter. Of course.

“Jamie?” You asked gently, “You doin’ okay babe?”

“Oh,” He startled and looked down to where you were flushed and panting beneath him, “Yeah, darl, I just think I figured something out.” His eyes were still far away even as he spoke and you sighed.

“Alright,” You pushed Jamison off of you, separating your bodies so you could reposition. Laying on your stomach over his workbench, bracing on your elbows, Jamie could still take you from behind while also tinkering on his project. You sighed and whimpered as he fucked you, though he was quiet as he went back to his work.

You came, and Jamison didn’t even seem to notice. His stamina was incredible as he kept a steady pace, pounding into you while he rewired god knows what for one of his ridiculous contraptions. Still shaking from your orgasm, you could feel another climax approaching; Jamison was relentless.

Again, you screamed and clenched on Jamie’s cock, nails digging into the unfinished surface of the work table. He didn’t let up, though his pace was starting to slow. You wondered if he would even come, or if he would just get tired and go lay down for a bit.

“That’s it,” Jamison growled, and you genuinely couldn’t tell if he was talking to you or to his gadget. “Right there.”

Both? Was he about to finish because he had gotten his invention to work?

The device fell to the table by your head with a clatter and Jamie gripped your hips with greasy fingers as he finished inside you. You laughed softly at the ridiculous situation.

“Thanks for that, babe,” Jamison kissed your shoulder blade, “Just what I needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	9. Shower/Bath | Gabriel Reyes/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral  
>  Word Count: 625  
> Rating: Mature | No Warnings**

Commander Gabriel Reyes did not always appreciate the little things in life. Always a pragmatist, he saw no need for the luxurious jacuzzi tub in his quarters at Zurich base. No matter how much you gushed over the porcelain basin, he grumbled about a mismanagement of resources and an undeserved asset for soldiers who had work to do. You had taken it upon yourself to appreciate the tub enough for the both of you.

The warm water steamed with a lavender and thyme bath fragrance as you stripped out of your uniform. Gabe wasn’t supposed to be home for a while, always busy with debriefings, so you had decided to take an evening to relax in the bathtub he detested so vehemently. You had practically been living in his quarters for the past several months anyways, so what was the harm in taking advantage of his otherwise abandoned jacuzzi.

You had been relaxing in the warm water for only a few minutes when noises in the main room alerted you that someone else was in Gabe’s quarters. Was he home early?

“Gabe?” You called.

“Yeah?” He answered back, head popping in the bathroom door. You were happy to see him.

“I didn’t know you would be home early tonight,” You said, suddenly self-conscious of your indulgence in the bath. Would Gabe say something? He eyed you curiously, clearly surprised to see you perfectly at home in his own bathtub, not that he would ever use it anyways.

“I had McCree cover debrief this evening, wanted to spend a few hours with you,” He grinned as he stepped into the bathroom, “That smells good,” Was his surprising comment. You raised an eyebrow at where Gabe leaned against the doorframe.

“Lavender and thyme,” You shrugged, “Helps me wind down.”

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, tone casual yet laced with barely contained desire. You bit back your every impulse that wanted to tease Gabe, to throw his own words back into his face.

“Go right ahead,” You smiled instead as Gabe stripped down, sliding into the tub behind you so that his thighs bracketed your hips. The only way to show him the merits of a relaxing bath would be to make it an enjoyable experience with absolutely no sass.

“This is relaxing,” He sighed, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Baths are great,” You agreed, “A good way to de-stress.” Your hands traveled through the soft water, massaging Gabe’s stiff muscles wherever you could reach. He rolled his thumbs over your shoulders and neck.

The two of you took several minutes to wash each other, exploring each other’s bodies in a way you had never been able to do before. Gabe kissed across your skin as he rinsed the soap from your body, and you took extra care to condition his hair and beard. Nuzzling into his neck, you whispered words of adoration and devotion, how happy you were Gabe had taken the time to come home to you this evening.

Gabe’s fingers found their way between your legs, stroking you in just the right way to have you gasping and moaning in his arms. Your own hand slid between your bodies to return the favor; you reveled in the blissful, calm look that had washed over Gabe’s usually stern features.

He came undone first, panting and gasping into your damp skin as you twisted your wrist in the water. You watched the tension leech from his form; he needed this. You brought yourself to a climax a few moments later, leaning back into his chest as you weighed the pros and cons of getting out of the water.

“We should take baths more often,” Gabe murmured, voice soft and sweet.

“Yes, yes we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	10. Face sitting/Masks | Soldier: 76/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!  
>  Word Count: 745  
> Rating: Explicit | No Warnings**

Somehow, it had come to this. You, naked, straddling a fully clothed Soldier: 76 as you whimpered and begged for release. His gloves pulled on your skin wherever they touched, but it wasn’t enough contact for you. You wanted to be fucked, to be touched. If only he would give you something, _anything_.

“Come sit on my face. Ride me.” Soldier commanded, hands pulling on your hips to bring you closer.

You hesitated for a moment, waiting for him to remove his visor. He didn’t. The pull on your hips became more insistent, and you slowly, shyly moved to position your center over the smooth black surface. Ride him? With the visor still on? Somehow that felt even dirtier than him just eating you out. Bracketing his head with your thighs, you lowered yourself towards the mask. You were already hot and wet, nearly dripping with arousal. You felt ashamed to be smearing your slick across Soldier’s visor like this. Were you really that desperate? But it was what he wanted.

“Move.” It was weird hearing him speak so clearly despite the fact that your hips were pressed against his skull. You weren’t used to it. Afraid, you moved your hips back so that you were sitting on his chest. You tried to hide your face in your hands, embarrassed and unsure. Was this too much?

“Hey, sweetheart,” His gloved fingers encircled your wrists, pulling your hands down to rest on the headboard, “Are you doing okay?” His face was still hidden, and you flushed again at the realization of what he wanted, but you knew Soldier wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want; he would let you say no.

You nodded slowly. You trusted him.

“You’re doing great so far. Such a good girl.” One of his thumbs brushed your cheek, a gesture you were familiar with after months of being with the Soldier. “Want to try again?” There it was again, a chance to say no. You didn’t need it.

This time, you couldn’t help but grind your hips a little as you pressed your sex against the cool metal of his faceplate. Soldier groaned beneath you, his hands resting on your ass in a reassuring grip. The contact was everything you had been craving for so long now. Soldier hadn’t given you anything up until this point, leaving you with just your desperation.

“Do you think you can come like this?” Soldier asked. You just whined and ground down harder on the stiff material, desperate for friction. You didn’t know if it was enough, if you would be able to come just from riding his mask, but you were going to get as close as you possibly could.

The effort made your thighs burn, the constant pressure and motion slowly bringing you towards a peak of pleasure. You wanted to come so bad.

Soldier wanted you to come too. “Come on baby, just like that,” He encouraged you, “You’re doing great.” He was enjoying this. You were pleasing him. There was nothing wrong with what you were doing. The praise only spurred you on, giving you the extra motivation to slide your pussy over his faceplate. You were so wet. Slick coated the entire surface of the visor and had even dripped down over the sides.

Gloves gripped your hips, pulling you even closer, impossibly close. You let yourself be moved, dragged across every inch of the mask as Soldier pushed you towards your climax.

Your orgasm was more subtle, more slow to build. You were used to sudden washes of pleasure as Soldier fucked you, indescribable floods of euphoria that made your vision white and your muscles sore. This time, you gasped and quivered, riding through the quiet shocks at your own pace. It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t worse, just different. Jack continued to press your hips insistently to the metal of his faceplate, now warm from the constant friction. You covered your face again as your climax spilled across the smooth surface. Soldier groaned in satisfaction. That was exactly what he was looking for.

Soldier finally undressed so that he could climb into bed with you. You kissed his lips, his jaw, his scars when he finally revealed his face to you.

“Thank you,” He cupped your cheeks with the warm flesh of his hands, “You were such a good girl.”

You smiled and curled up against him, listening to his heartbeat as his fingers rested on your hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


	11. Stockings/Intercrural sex/Spanking(jiggle jiggle) | Symmetra/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Male!  
>  Word Count: 730  
> Rating: Explicit | No Warnings**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend Selim Moonstone!

Satya looked back at you over her shoulder, golden eyes blinking slowly. She was bent over her own desk, dress hiked up around her waist as you kneaded the flesh of her ass. The thin, glowing elastic bands of her underwear clung to her waist, scooping down to the cleft of her ass cheeks and meeting in an intricate braid. Hard-light was truly amazing. You gave an appreciative swat to the center of a plush cheek, watching the mesmerizing bounce of her flesh. She gasped softly, mouth parting ever so slightly.

Your hands trailed down the backs of her thighs, fingers dipping into the slight indentation where her stockings squeezed the thick flesh. The hard-light threads glowed softly, giving an ethereal shine to her flawless skin. The tightly wound crisscrossed thread hugged the shape of her luxurious legs, accentuating every delicate curve. Your palm came down on her ass once again. A tiny, halted mewl escaped Satya’s lips. The resounding ripple of her skin brought a smile to your lips.

With a sharp tug of your fingers, Satya’s hard light underwear dissipated in a shower of sky-blue pixels. You watched entranced as the glow faded, leaving her ass bare and ready. You freed your cock from your own pants, sliding the length along the cleft of her ass, feeling the plump flesh hug the sides of your shaft. Placing your hands on her hips, you pressed the flesh together over your cock, sliding slowly between the swells of her ass cheeks.

Satya watched you, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. You spanked her again, harder. Her jaw dropped, and her brows pulled down at the sudden, sharp sensation. Your pace increased, cock sliding against her soft skin.

“Please,” The desperation in Satya’s voice was unfamiliar. You loved the breathy timbre, the low keening whine. Normally she was so articulate, so formal. You had reduced her to a needy mess, bent over her own desk and begging to be fucked.

Your hands found her waist, flipping her onto her back and shucking her dress over her head. You laid your cock against her sex, hot, aching, dripping. Pressing her thighs together you once again encircled your cock in her soft skin.

“Earn it,” You ordered.

Satya wasted no time. Her hips began to swivel and grind against your legs, rubbing the firm, full flesh of her ass against you. Your head fell back with a moan as she fucked your cock with just the heat of her thighs squeezing around you. The glow of her stockings illuminated the connection between you, casting a hazy sheen across her stomach and breasts. You watched her roll and twist her hips desperately to better stroke your cock between her legs.

Once you felt she had worked hard enough, you slipped the head of your cock down between her folds, teasing at her entrance.

“Fuck me,” Satya begged once more, you could see that she has fully relinquished all of her haughty pride. “Please.”

You pushed into her in one quick thrust, gasping at the slick heat that surrounded your cock. Satya moaned, and you watched her eyes flutter shut at the sensation of being filled after such tormentous teasing. Her hips rolled to meet you, pushing you farther into her. You pulled back and slammed forwards, with even more force than the first thrust. 

Satya’s tits bounced as you fucked her hard and fast. You raised her legs resting them on her shoulders as your hips slammed into her ass. She was so tight, so wet, clenching hard around your cock as she gasped and moaned. It was such a lewd picture: you fucking Satya over her own desk as she shook and writhed beneath you, stripped down to just her hard-light fishnets.

Her prosthetic arm reached to where your bodies were joined. You watched her circle her clit with the delicate, white-tipped fingers. She came with a loud cry, spilling over your cock as her abs tensed and her heels digging into your shoulders.

You were quick to follow, climax fast approaching as you watched Satya overcome with pleasure. You pulled out swiftly, stroking yourself to completion as you spilled across her chest and painted her tits with your come.

Gently, you lifted Satya in your arms, pulling her into your chest and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Her fingers found you, holding you tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
